


Not who you think I am

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Wordplay as Foreplay - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn Store, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach barely notices the cute guy who walked into the porn store he (begrudgingly) worked at, but Chris can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prefertheconsultingdetectives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prefertheconsultingdetectives).



> So, the lovely prefertheconsultingdetectives  
> Gifted me a work (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840304) (wonderfully fun, if you enjoy RichLee!) which was a take on the au prompt "imagine A works in an adult shop and B is terribly besotted with them". And I couldn't help myself- I had to try it with Pinto- 
> 
>  
> 
> Please pretend that All the standard language of disclaimers are here- I don't own any one, this is all fiction, hope you enjoy!

Vanilla guys came into the shop all the time- through the back door, an hour before closing, and always alone. 

And when Zach saw the absolutely adorable guy slinking in through that door- he had him pegged (ha!) as exactly that- the kind of guy who still hid playboys from his girlfriend, and bought his condoms at the grocery store (while blushing.)

There was no one else in the shop, but Zach didn't make any attempt to acknowledge him. The normal rules of cheery service with a smile didn't really apply, which is probably the only reason Zach could actually stand working this gig, which was technically still retail.

He cringed as he thought about the fact that this was his life- way closer to 40 than he wanted to admit, and working in a porn store in the valley to make ends meet. But he shrugged it off. It did pay the bills, and when it wasn't busy, no one cared if he spent his time working on a screenplay on the desktop at the counter that doubled as a cash register- lord knew what else had been "worked on" while sitting at that counter for 8 hours a day (or night.) And besides, once his career did take off, it would be a hell of a story- working in a porn store- 

Zach's inner monologue was disrupted by a loud CRASH from the back of the store, where the cute little angel in the expensive jeans had accidentally knocked over a display. 

He had a deer in the headlights expression plastered on his face- big blue eyes ready to explode from embarrassment as Zach walked over to pick up the felled, leather clad mannequin. 

"I am so sorry." Blue eyes said, picking up a few plastic covered dildos that the mannequin had pushed off their shelves, but having no idea how to get them back on display. Zach takes a 9 inch black veiny monster from his hand, making sure to brush their fingers together- because, why not?- and smiles. 

"Don't worry about it." Blue smiles back, blushing harder. It's kind of adorable. "Is there anything i can help you find?" Zach asks, even though it goes against every fiber in his being to be nice to customers. 

"Um, just browsing." He says. Zach hangs up the last of the toys.

"Ok, well, if you need anything, My names Zach and I'm right over here."

Zach cringed a little as he walked back to his chair. 

Why did he give that guy the right name? He always went by "Hank" at work. He didn't want any customers here knowing his real name, though he wasn't exactly sure how he'd decided on the pseudonym Hank. It rolled off his tongue easily, except for in this occasion, apparently. 

He shrugged and chalked it up to how adorably lost this guy was and decided it didn't matter. He'd probably already forgotten the name, and wouldn't be coming back. Zach went back to the book he'd been flipping through with out a second thought.

A few minutes later, blue eyes walked up to the counter. By then, Zach had honestly forgotten he was still in the store at all, but wasn't surprised when a bottle of unflavored, unscented lube slid across the counter. He almost raised his eyebrows at the package of extra large condoms, but didn't want him to think he was impressed- he didn't have a policy requiring proof for purchase. 

Besides, they were probably just gonna sit in old vanilla's wallet until they expired anyways. 

"21.34." Zach said and the guy pulled out his wallet (future home of oversized condom) and cursed.

"God damn it."

"What's up?"

"It's nothing- only have a fucking 20 on me." He sighed and pulled out a credit card. "Can I get a receipt?"

"Whatever you want," Zach looked down at the credit card for a name. "Chris." He smiled, handing him back the card. "In the bag?"

"Yeah. Thank you." He said, and hastily grabbed the bag, making his way towards the back entrance. By the time he got there, Zach was already back in his book, so he didn't notice the way Chris stole one last glance before slipping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments on chapter 1! 
> 
> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update- damn you, real life, don't you know I have fic to write?!- I'm hoping to get a bigger, better chapter up during the weekend, but here's a little taste te until then!

It had only been 3 days since Chris had taken the personal assistant gig for Karl, and he wasn't sure if he would last another 3 days. 

The pay was great, and God knew Chris could use the money- he hadn't had a real acting job in what felt like years, and he had to pay the rent somehow. But Karl's business was a bit more risqué than the agency made it seem when they offered him the position, originally billed as a photographer's personal assistant.

Karl was technically a photographer. One of the world's leading artists in creative erotic photography- or at least, according to Karl that's what he was. 

Chris had caught just a few peaks at what was going on inside the studio- and it looked a hell of a lot like plain old porn to him. But who was he to judge? He was an actor even though he hadn't worked in eons, so maybe Karl was an artist even if he did spend an inordinate amount of time making sure his models cocks had the right lighting?

He seemed like a nice enough guy, so far. Not the worst person to have as a boss. Of Course, he had just sent Chris out on a condom and lube run. But maybe that was just the equivalent of a Starbucks run in this industry.

When he got back to the office with Karl's supplies, Karl was waiting for him, lounging on a chaise like some sort of (potentially he'd yet to see it) coked up greek god.

"Why didn't you pick up starbucks while you were out?" He asked.

Chris tossed him the bag of condoms and lube. "Two reasons you didn't tell me you wanted coffee, and you didn't give me enough cash. In fact you owe me two bucks."

Ignoring half of the statement, Karl responded "You have to anticipate my needs, Chris. If you're not going to model for me, you can at least read my mind." Chris sighed. This wasn't even the worst expectation he'd had working as an assistant. 

"Do you want me to go get you coffee?"

"No. It's fine. We're wrapped for the day, anyways."

Chris almost asked him why he'd needed to speed out to pick up condoms if Karl's "models" weren't shooting anything else. But the obvious reasons sank in before he let a word out. 

"So does that mean I can go home?"

"If you want to. Or you can stay and help me get some use out of these."

Karl was still holding the condoms, but he was motioning towards his models, and the implication made Chris feel a little queasy.

"I'm good, thanks." He said, and as he gathered up his things for the day, he couldn't help himself, "You know, I got the ones you asked for, but it's really not super safe to use the wrong size." He teased. Karl only sighed.

"Oh, Christopher, one of these days you'll stick around and find out how wrong you are." He said, utterly convinced that bedding Chris was just a lesson in patience away.

Chris scoffed at Karl's bravado and happily walked to his car. Karl's place was right on PCH in Malibu, and parking was a complete bitch, but the drive home through the canyon was absolutely gorgeous. 

To get home, he had to pass by the adult store he'd picked up Karl's condoms at again, and the traffic was a little slow, so he couldn't help but attempt to peer in again to see if Zach was still working.

He contemplated going back, but talked himself out of it. He didn't have any excuse to go back, and twice in one day seemed a bit stalkerish.

And what was he even thinking anyways? A guy that cute was already taken. Possibly by more than one person. And Chris just didn't want to compete with any one else. 

As he walked into his tiny studio apartment, he crashed into bed with the all too familiar feeling of self loathing that always accompanied any newfound crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doesn't have an excuse to be here... but he is.

Zach wasn’t a magazine guy.  But anything was better than giving Simon his full attention.  Simon was in the store like clockwork, every other day, picking up a new rental.  Zach’s store (No, it was definitely NOT Zach’s store.  He just worked there, damn it)  was one of the few places left in town that actually still had video rentals.  And it was customers like Simon that made Zach wish they’d stopped all together. 

 

He wasn’t a bad guy, really.  Just sort of lonely, and opinionated, and obviously completely perverse.  Not that that really bothered Zach.  He wasn’t exactly the squeaky cleanest of guys, either.  And sometimes, when it was slow (and it was slow a lot)  Simon was surprisingly funny.  

Today wasn’t one of those days.  He was all up in arms about.. well, something.  Zach hadn’t really paid attention. His ears perked up when he heard the back door buzz, signaling a new customer. 

 

Chris hadn’t needed to go back to the shop for any special reason.  All the same, he decided to take a chance and pop back in for his own needs. Of Course, he didn’t have any real needs.  He wasn’t dating anyone (hadn’t been for eons).

 

But, he’d been dying to see if Zach was working again.  He was elated when he saw Zach sitting at the counter out of the corner of his eye. There was someone else sitting with him, so Chris pretended to be extremely interested in the selection of nipple clamps in front of him. 

 

His heart was racing.  He didn’t know why.  It wasn’t as if he’d never seen a hot guy before.  Eventually, the guy left, and Zach made his way over to Chris.

 

“Those aren’t really for beginners.”  He started.

 

“What makes you think I’m a beginner?”

 

“Just a guess.”

 

Chris hung the pair he was holding back up.

 

“I’m not really looking for anything like that.. Right now.”

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

Chris took a deep breath before he blurted out. “Iwantedtoknowifyouweresingle.”

 

Zach laughed.  This wasn’t the first time he’d been propositioned at this job, but it was certainly the cutest. And maybe that’s why he told the truth.

 

“Yeah.”  His curiosity got the better of him. “Are you?”

 

“Totally.”  Zach looked Chris up and down.  Great hair, gorgeous eyes, amazing smile, and god damn did he fill out a pair of jeans.

 

“That’s hard to believe.”

 

“I could say the same for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”  Zach continued.

 

“Well, yeah.  I’ve got a completely empty Friday night coming up.”

 

Zach didn’t need to check his calendar to know it was Friday.

 

“What a shame.”

 

“Yeah, really…  You wouldn’t be interested in helping me fill it?”

 

Zach looked deep into those puppy dog eyes.  And he kicked himself as he heard his own voice.

  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take me so long to get back to this fic? 
> 
> *sigh* this is why I don't usually post WIP. But eventually this will get done!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get the next chapter up this week (wanted to have both done for pinto de mayo, but of course my timing is for shit, lol!)
> 
> And A special PS to prefertheconsultingdetectives, sorry if you're not into Pinto, but only seemed fitting to gift this to you, since I wouldn't have had the idea to write it if it weren't for you! :)
> 
> Comments and Criticism always welcome! 
> 
> I have the same username on tumblr


End file.
